Captivated (DISCONTINUED)
by exoKaiHun
Summary: Dimana Sehun menemukan dirinya hamil dengan anak Kim JongIn. Kim JongIn, tuan kejahatan yang terkenal melanggar setiap hukum yang ada. Seorang pria yang mengclaimed Sehun sebagai miliknya dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Dan karena sesuatu, sekarang mereka berdua harus belajar bagaimana membanguan sebuah keluarga dan katakan saja itu bukan merupakan hal yang mudah. [KAIHUN;exo]
1. Chapter 1

A REMAKE STORY OF CAPTIVATED !

Author : HnxKaiHun9488

Main Cast : OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN, Chanyeol and other cast

Pairing : KAIHUN (Sehun UKE)

Genre : Romance, Drama, MPREG, bxb, yaoi.

Disclaimer : Gw repost cerita dari rosavine-senpai dengan judul yang sama. Ada yang tahu ?

Captivated itu aslinya pake dan pairnya itu HunHan makanya gw remake cerita itu tapi dengan main pair KaiHun

DIINGATKAN LAGI INI REMAKE YA! SO PASTI BAKAL SAMA DENGAN YANG ASLINYA. Tapi bakal ada beberapa adegan yang gw buat sendiri.

Lastly ini pertama kali gw buat cerita. Masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya.

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Captivated (A REMAKE story of Captivated)

Pair : KaiHun (UKE Sehun)

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol

Warning : Typos ahead, bahasa campur aduk, Yaoi, MPREG, DLDR!

K-A-I-H-U-N

ENJOY!

Untuk pertama kalinya di hidupnya, Sehun merasakan dirinya benar-benar mengacaukan hidupnya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia tidak berharap sesuatu akan terjadi dan pasti tidak mengharapkan ini benar-benar terjadi. Tapi Tuhan selalu mempunyai cara untuk mengacaukan hidup seseorang dan Sehun kebetulan menjadi korban yang **_sangat beruntung_** atau well, dengan kata lain sangat sial. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat dia membawa secangkir susu vanilla panas kedekat bibir mungilnya yang sedikit pucat. Pandangannya kosong, menerawang sambil kepalanya berpikir dengan keras. Semua tanda-tanda sudah ada didepannya tapi _kenapa_ dia tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat ? Kelelahan yang sepertinya tidak _mau pergi_ pernah pergi , dan nafsu makannya yang buruk dan juga rasa mual yang terus menghampirinya. Itu selalu ada didepannya tapi Sehun, tetap menjadi orang yang keras kepala, menepis itu semua, dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri mungkin dia terlalu banyak bekerja.

Melihat kembali, Sehun pikir ini merupakan caranya untuk menyangkal dan lari dari kenyataan yang menyebalkan. Sehun menyentuh perutnya hati-hati dan mengutuk, karena dia belum siap **_no_** dia bahkan tidak akan pernah siap untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan lain yang mungkin sedang bertumbuh didalamnya. Karena menurut Suho hyung Sehun itu masi seperti bayi. Seorang bayi yang harus dilindungi. Well whatever. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah, ini bukanlah masalah yang kecil ataupun sepele, dan bukan hanya dia yang terlibat. Sehun masih harus mempertimbangkan apakaah dia harus memberitahu **Kim JongIn** , _ **sang aya**_ ** _h_**. Bagaiman reaksi pria itu tentang ini ? Saat dia pikir lagi hanya ada dua reaksi. Antara pria itu akan menerimanya atau dia akan menyuruh Sehun untuk membuang bayi tersebut. Diantara keduanya, dia pikir Jongin akan memilih yang kedua.

Well, sebenarnya itu bisa dimengerti. Jongin terkenal karena kejahatannya yang menguasi hampir seluruh Korea dibawah kakinya dan melakukan segala yang dia inginkan. Dia adalh orang yang tak pernah ragu untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalanginya. Kejam, tidak bermoral, dan tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan terhadap orang yang dianggapnya tidak berguna lagi, itu adalah Kim JongIn.

Anngaplah, jika yang diperkirakannya benar, Sehun hanya perlu membesarkan anak itu sendiri. Menyingkirkan anak tersebut merupakan hal yang keluar dari pertanyaan, itu bertentangan dengan norma Sehun dan lagian Sehun pikir dia tidak sekejam itu.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya untuk meresahkan hal ini. Dia harus mendapatkan konfirmasi sebelum memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Dengan berpikir seperti itu, Sehun pergi ke tempat apotik terdekat.

 **3 KAIHUN 3**

Kenapa ada sangat banyak sekali merek _testpack_ yang dijual ? Kepala Sehun berputar-putar saat dia memutuskan untuk _testpack_ apa yang akan dipilihnya. Apasih yang membuat yang satu lebih bagus dari yang lain ? Bagaimana juga orang bisa tau yang mana yang harus dipilih ?

Sehun ambil salah satu dari rak, memeriksa itu dan melihat seorang wanita melihatinya aneh. Memberikannya senyum kecil, Sehun mengambil bebrapa _testpack_ lagi dari rak dan terburu-buru pergi ke kasir. Dia mengalihkan matanya dari penjaga Kasir yang sedang menscanning belanjannya dan bahkan mungkin menilainya karena, who the hell yang akan membeli empat buah _testpack_? Well, mengambil empat buah testpack sudah sangat memalukan tapi mengembalikan itu semua membuat Sehun tetap berdiri disitu.

Setelah penjaga kasir mentotalkan semua belanjaannya, dia memberitahu Sehun berapa banyak harganya. Megorek-ngorek sakunya, Sehun baru sadar bahwa dia lupa untuk membawa dompetnya saat tadi terburu-buru pergi ke apotik.

Diantara semua hal yang terjadi, ini harus terjadi sekarang . " Aku sepertinya lupa membawa—"

"Aku akan membayarnya," sebuah kartu kredit diserahkan kepada kasir sambil Sehun menoleh dan bertatap muka dengan- Kim JongIn. Well, sepertinya ini mengurangkan kekhawatirannya, karena dia tak perlu memikirkan berbagai cara untuk memberitahukan pria itu _kemungkinan_ dia hamiln anaknya. Mengambil kantung plastik yang berisi _testpacks_ dari kasir, Sehun berjalan didepan Jongin.

Setelah mereka berada diluar, Jongin melepaskan syalnya dan memasangkannya(?) keleher Sehun dan mengikatnya(?) hingga pas. Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan mereka dan tidak dibutuhkan seorang genius untuk mengetahui bahwa mobil mewah itu adalah milik **_tuan_** Kim JongIn _terhormat_ ; terlihat licin-mengkilap dan kuat; terlihat penuh dengan **_isyarat_** dan mewah sama seperti pemiliknya.

Membuka pintu mobil, Sehun langsung bergeser hingga kesudut, mengabaikan Jongin. Meskipun faktanya terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Sehun hamil, mencoba memulai sebuah percakapan dengan ayah dari bayinya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Setidaknya itulah anggapan Sehun.

Jongin mengejutkan sekali terlihat tenang dan bahkan tidak menanyakan tentang 4 buah _testpacks_ yang berada di tangan Sehun. Kenapa Jongin harus membuat semuanya terlihat lebih sulit? Seharusnya dia yang pertama kali mengatakan _sesuatu_ jadi Sehun tau dimana posisinya sekarang. Semakin dia memikirkan hal itu, semakin dia merasa kesal. Sehun sedang berusaha untuk memulai sebuah percakapan saat seketika pula mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan apartemen mereka. Melihat sebuah kesempatan , Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan cepat dan langsung nyosor(?) ke kamar mandi dan tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Mengeluarkan satu testpack, Sehun mengikuti langkah-langkah yang diperlukan. Waktu tunggu yang diperlukan hampir saja membunuh Sehun. Sehun kewalahan dengan tekanan yang ia rasakn dan dengan keringatnya yang bercucuran, itu tidak membantunya, Sehun pikir. Mengcheck jam nya setiap detik tidak membuat waktunya berlalu dengan cepat dan Sehun mulai mondar-mandir, merasa sedikit lebih tenang dan kesal secara bersamaan, karena kamar mandi Kim JongIn terlihat _so_ _freakin_ g luas bahkan terdapat sebuah **_jacuzzi_** di dalamnya.

Sehun berjalan kearah counter saat dia mendengar suara yang berbeda dari hp nya yang menunjukkan waktu tunggunya telah selesai. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya karena kalau dia tak melakukan itu Sehun pikir dia akan lansgung pingsan.

Mengintip dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka secara perlahan, dia melihat hasil tes kehamilannya.

Well, **_Damn._**

TBC / Stop ?

Soooo Helloooo everyone ~ Sorry ya gw update nya lama bangett. Soalnya gw kira kagak ada yang suka sma ni cerita. Ehh pas gw check kemaren malem gw terkejut aja ada yg review. So here chapter 1 ~ gw harap lu suka yaa ~ And sorry kalau terlalu formal bahasanya. Soalnya gw rada bingung mau buat ke bahasa sehari-hari. Rada aneh aja. XD Lastly thanks buat yang udh review, fav, and follow yahh ~ GW CINTAHH AMA LU SEMUA ~ ^3^

XOXO

Gw cma mau bales sma ni org berdua ~ soalnya mereka yg paling beda review nya ;D

Kim Sohyun : Thanks ya udh buat review yng 'sedikit' lebih panjang XD . And thanks juga buat sarannya. Maklum gw baru di dunia per ffan apalagi sma ffn jadi rada ogeb gw XD. Jan lupa review lagi yaaa :3

ArkunaKim : Sorry ya beb. Gw dari sononya emank udh demen sma KaiHun. Gw anti keras sma nya HunKai. Ehh bukan berarti gw benci loh yaa. Tpi gw cma rada aneh aja ama uke Kai XD. Tpi gw salut sma lu. Lu tetep komen di ff KH ~ thanks yaaa beb ^.^

 **THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING**

 **| Kim Sohyun | ArkunaKim | MinnieWW | | ohhanniehunnie |**

 **diluwwa | helenaaaaafela | Risty | Lovekaihun | exofujosh |**

 **|| KaiHun_9488 ||**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ?** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPTIVATED (A REMAKE STORY OF CAPTIVATED)

PAIR : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol

Warning: Typos ahead , bahasa campur aduk, Yaoi, MPREG,UKESEHUN, DLDR!

All credit goes to Rosavine

K-A-I-H-U-N

Jan lupa bca A/N dan pojokan review di akhir thx

ENJOY !

 _BRAK!_

Sehun menggebrak keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, Sehun berpikir untuk memaki-maki Kim JongIn yang sedang membaca koran dengan **_tenang_** _. Damn_ , ini semakin membuat amarah Sehun membuncak sampai keubun-ubun, karena _kenapa hanya dia yang merasakan hampir gila ?_ Benar, Sehun memiliki firasat, tetapi mendapatkan konfirmasi tentang itu adalah hal yang lain lagi. Dia terduduk disebelah JongIn yang masih membaca koran dengan tenang.

" Apa hasil dari tesnya ? " Tanya JongIn setelah beberapa saat atau mungkin dia bisa merasakan tatapan mematikan yang Sehun tujukan padanya.

" Positif, " Ucap Sehun sambil menggertakkanya dengan gigi terkatup. Jika saja dia tidak tahu, itu akan terlihat seperti JongIn sedang mengamatinya dan tidak terlibat sama sekali dalam hal ini.

" _Ini semua salah—"_ Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh JongIn,

" Oh ~ ? " JongIn dengan beraninya menyeringai ke Sehun sambil dia meletakkan korannya di atas meja. " Salah ku ? Aku mengingat seseorang menyuruhku untuk langsung _melakukannya_ hanya karena dia tidak bisa _menungguku_ untuk memakai – "

" Aku— tidak seperti itu." Sehun menaikan suaranya untuk memotong ucapan JongIn sambil dia menutupi pipinya yang bersemu merah. _Cute_.

JongIn mendekatinya dengan perlahan, seringaiannya masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Dengan JongIn yang sangat dekat, Sehun bisa mencium bau parfum JongIn. Baunya seperti sesuatu yang _spicy, musky, and addictive,_ hingga membuat Sehun ingin menarik pria itu dan— s _top_ , masih ada masalah yang lebih penting saat ini.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ? " Sehun menegluarkan pertanyaannya.

" Kita akan tetap menjaga anak itu, " jawab JongIn enteng. Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Sehun ingin meninju wajahnya karena apahkah dia tahu apa yang barusan dikatakannya ? Bukankah seharusnya dia memikirkannya lebih lanjut jawabannya ?

" _Apakah kau serius_ ? " Amarah Sehun berkobar-kobar layaknya dia akan melahap JongIn sampai hangus. " Kau tidak akan benar-benar serius, kan ? Kau ingin tetap menjaga anak itu dan memulai sebuah _keluarga_ _bersama_ ? "

" Apakah ada masalah tentang itu ? " Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. " Yah _, kecuali_ kalau kau tidak ingin anak itu. "

Semua protes Sehun tiba-tiba mengilang sambil dia terduduk di sofa, dia menginginkan anak itu dan JongIn tahu itu, tapi memulai sebuah keluarga dengan JongIn adalah masalah yang berbeda lagi. " _Bastard_ , sudah berapa lama kau mengetahui ini ? "

" 2 minggu, " jawab Jongin jujur. Tentu saja. Itulah kenapa dia dengan mudahnya menerima berita itu. Pria sialan itu sudah megetahuin tentanh hal ini sebelumnya, tetapi tidak melihat keuntungan apa untuk memberitahukan Sehun tentang ini.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ? " Sehun terlonjak berdiri. Sehun berpikir untuk menarik dasi JongIn dan mencekiknya.

" Karena memang tidak ada gunanya, pada akhirnya kau akan mengetahuinya juga. " JongIn mengangkat bahu . " Apakah kau akan tetap menjaga anak itu atau tidak, keputusannya ada ditanganmu. Aku memiliki sebuah meeting yang harus ku hadiri, jadi gunakan waktu mu untuk membuat keputusan. "

" Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menginginkan anak itu ? " tanya Sehun dengan suara yang kecil sambil membenamkan wajahnya ditangannya.

Melepaskan tangan Sehun, Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun. " Kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

" Kau tidak tahu— " Ucapannya terpotong saat Jongin tiba-tiba menciumnya , dalam dan keras. Sebuah ciuman yang pastinya akan Sehun ingat sepanjang hari.

" Aku lebih mengenal mu dari pada kau sendiri, Sehun. Hanya ingat satu hal; Kau _tidak_ akan **_pernah_** lepas dariku. " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jongin berjalan perg keluar dar rumahi dan Sehun berpikir seharusnya dia melempar kepala JongIn dengan pas bunga. _Itu akan sangat menyenangkan bila benar-benar terjadi._ Pikir Sehun.

Pergi keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan keluar membuat pikirannya lebih jernih karena kalau Sehun tetap tinggal diam dia yakin dirinya akan gila. Dia stres dan kecewa, suana hatinya seperti roller coaster. Di satu waktu, dia ingin menangis , dan di waktu yang lain Sehun seperti ingin melampiaskan semua kemarahannya terhadap JongIn, dan mungkin Sehun bisa pergi ke kantor JongIn dan meledakkan sebuah bom nuklir hingga tak ada yg tersisa selain mayat JongIn. Sehun tersenyum setan saat memikirkan itu. Dia terlihat seperti titisan Medusa.

Pria sialan yang sedang menghadiri sebuah meeting sialan, yang dengan mudahnya melarikan diri dari murka Sehun. _Bullshit_. Maka untuk mencegah dirinya dari memikirkan tentang 'bagaimana jika' , Sehun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan disekitar dan mengambil foto. Mengambil foto selalu membuat dirinya tenang dan merupakan pereda stres makanya dia tidak membuat itu menjadi pekerjaan tetapnya, karena pekerjaan tetapnya adalah pelukis. Sehun suka menuangkan semua hal yang dilihatnya di kanvas putih dan melihat semua itu menjadi hidup.

Itu semua ia dapatkan dari Ibunya , sedangkan fotografi dia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Sekali atau dua kali dia pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seorang fotografi tetapi Sehun tidak ingin ditekan dengan mengambil foto-foto yang dia tidak sukai. Sehun tidak ingin pereda stresnya malah membuatnya merasa tercekik, jadi akhirnya dia buang pikiran itu. Sehun sudah membuka sebuah galeri, mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan semua kegiatan dan berurusan dengan para calon pembeli yang tertarik, sedangkan dirinya memastikan dia akan menciptakan lukisan setiap bulan.

Sejauh ini, dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan tidak berharap untuk mengubah hal itu. Sekarang, itu terlihat mustahil dengan hadirnya sebuah kehidupan di dalamnya dan _damn_ , dia ingin sekali lagi mencekik JongIn. Pria sialan itu seharusnya memberitahukannya tentang kehamilan ini daripada menyimpan itu sendirian. Menghilangkan semua pikiran tentang JongIn, dia berjalan mengitari sekitarnya sambil mengambil foto dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan inspirasi untuk lukisan selanjutnya.

Jika boleh jujur, Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan JongIn jika tidak karena Luhan.

Mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda dan kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu hanyalah nol besar. Tapi seperti sudah ditakdirkan, mereka berhasil bertemu melewati segala rintangan. Itu semua terjadi dengan permohonan Luhan menginginkan Sehun untuk menemaninya ke sebuah club yang eksklusif.

Klub yang hanya melayani orang-orang kaya dan istimewa, dan tidak banyak yang memiliki kartu keanggotaan. Luhan sudah menerima sebuah bocoran tentang klub itu yang berurusan dengan narkoba, dan dia memanggil Sehun untuk mendukungnya. Sehun ikut bersaama dengannya karena memang dia tidak memiliki hal yang penting, dan Luhan membutuhkan segala macam pertolongan yang dibutuhkannya. Dan jangan lupa, temannya itu memiliki hutang lebih dari sebuah makan siang karena sudah membantunya untuk mempertahankan promosi yang sudah lama terlambat. Berpakaian setelan jas, mereka bertemu di depan pintu masuk klub. Sehun tidak menanyakan bagaimana Luhan bisa mendapatkan kartu keanggotaan, karena terkadang ada sesuatu yang harus tidak diketahui.

Mengikuti Luhan memasuki klub, Sehun bisa mengerti kenapa klub ini sangat terkenal. Semuanya terlihat high class, minumannya berkualitas terbaik, dan dekorasinya terlihat sangat klasik. Semua orang terlihat penting dan berpikir diri mereka adalah yang terunggul.

Sehun terlihat seperti sebuah lalat di aspek itu, dan Luhan berhasil berbaur dengan baik dengan kerumunan orang-rang yang hadir. Dia terlamabat menyadari bahawa sesungguhnya temannya itu berasal dari keluarga kaya.

" Tetap disini. Jika aku membutuhkan bantuan , aku akan memberitahumu. " Bisik Luhan sebelum pergi menghilang entah kemana.

Sehun haya duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di bar dan berusahan untuk tetap menjaga fokusnya karena dia merasa seperti sangat ringan. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet setelah menolak lagi pria lain yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya, tapi Sehun dihentikan oleh dua pria berjas hitam. Pakaian mereka terlihat sangat profesional dan Sehun sudah mencoba untuk lari, tapi menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu harus lari kemana. Pikirannya terus berdoa untuk kemunculan Luhan yang tidak terlihat. Menelan ludah, Sehun membiarkan dirinya untuk digiring, satu di depan dan satu lagi di belakang.

Mereka memasuki sebuah lift dan salah satu pria itu mengeluarkan kartunya, dan menempelkan kartu itu ke mesin scanner sebelum menekan sebuah tombol. Ketegangan nya sangat tebal mungkin kau bisa memotong itu dengan pisau dan Sehun bersumpah jika dia berhasil keluar dari ini dengan selamat, dia tidak akan mengikuti Luhan lagi.

Mereka sampai dengan bebrapa detik, dan salah satu pria itu mendorong Sehun keluar dari lift. Dan setelah dia berada diluar, pintu lift tertutup kembali dengan cepat, dan, _well_ , Sehun pikir dia sudah sampai ditujuannya. Ruangan kantor itu sangat luas dan terdapat sebuah jendela yang menunjukkan keindahan malam Korea. Jika di beri kesempatan, Sehun akan sangat menyukai untuk melukisi pemandangan ini, tetapi saat ini masih ada hal yang lebih penting.

Seperti seorang pria yang menatapinya seperti Sehun adalah mangsanya, seorang pri yang wajahnya sangat tampan , dan mungkin banyak wanita dan pria yang melemparkan diri mereka sendiri ke pada pria itu.

" Bawahanmu sangat kasar, " Sehun menunjukkan sikap yang berani. Dia harus, karena firasatnya mengatakn jika dia menunjukkan kelemahannya ke pada pria itu, dia kan menerkamnya. " Kau seharusnya mendisiplinkan mereka ."

" Mungkin kau harusnya menyarankan bagaimana seharusnya aku mendisiplinkan **_mu_**? " Tanya pria itu, suaranya _parau_ , dan itu mengirimkan _getaran_ yang mengigilkan ke bawah tulang belakang Sehun.

" Aku tidak butuh didisiplinkan— "

" Aaaa ~ I beg to differ, karena anak yang nakal perlu didisiplinkan." Kalimat itu dipenuhi dengan banyak makna sambil pria itu berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. " Dimana temanmu ? "

" Siapa ? " Sehun pura-pura terlihat bingung, berdoa semoga Luhan sudah pergi. Ya, ini adalah salah Luhan yang menyebabkan dia ada disini, tapi Sehun tidak ingin dia tertangkap.

" Temanmu yang lain. "

" Aku datang ke sini sendirian, " bohong Sehun dan dia berharap dia terlihat meyakinkan. " Aku tidak tahu teman mana yang kau bicarakan. "

Sebuah senyuman kosong terlihat di wajah pria itu dan membuat Sehun ketakutan. " Apa yang harus kulakukan pada mu ? **_Such a pretty little thing_** . "

" Go to hell. " Maki Sehun.

" Menjual mu akan sangat sia-sia, " kata pria itu, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan Sehun. " Apakah sebaiknya aku menyimpan mu sebagai _mainan_ ? "

" Kau tidak akan berani. "

" Ingin mengetes itu ? Aku tidak sabar ingin **merusak** mu, membuat mu memohon padaku. Itu akan menjadi tontonan yang sangat _menarik_. " Kata-kata itu megantarkan getaran lagi ke tulang belakang Sehun, pria di depannya ini sangat berbahaya.

" Bastard— "

" Aku sudah pernah dipaanggil lebih kasar dari itu. " pria itu menyeringai. " Sekarang, mari melakukan pencarian seluruh badan. Kita tidak ingin kan kau mengambil foto mengenai klub ku ? " Sebelum Sehun bisa mengeluarkan protesnya, pria itu sudah mulai menyentuhnya. Mencapai di bawah kemeja Sehun dan menyentuh semua yang bisa dicapainya sambil Sehun berusaha untuk lepas dari pegangan pri itu. Menjepit tangannya di belakangnya, pria itu menyiku kaki Luhan. " Bagaiman dengan memohonku untuk tidak melakukan itu ? Hm? "

Sehun menggigit bibirnya , menolak untuk mengeluarkan bunyi sedikitpun.

" Keras kepala hingga ke akhir, menarik. " Pria itu mundur kebelakang dan melepaskan Sehun. " Jangan ikut campur dengan hal-hal yang bukan masalahmu , karena aku pasti akan menghukum mu selanjutnya. "

" Sialan— "

" Itu berarti sebuah hukuman " pria itu menyerang mulut Sehun tanpa aba-aba. Ciuman pria itu sangat sensual , sebauh ciuman yang mendominasi, sebuah ciuman yang berarti untuk menandai dan Sehun menemukan dirinya tidak bisa mendorong pria itu. Sehun berubah menjadi berantakan, lututnya berubah menjadi jelly dan rasa pria itu tergores di Sehun. Jika pria itu ingin Sehun mengingatnya, pria itu melakukan hal yang tepat.

Setelah beberapa saat , dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang tajam dan gelap sebelum memajukan wajahnya. " Nama ku adalah **_Kim_** **JongIn**. Jangan lupaka itu. "

Jika Sehun pikir itu merupakan terakhir kalinya dia bertemu Kim JongIn, dia salah. JongIn terlihat tertarik dengannya, dan muncul secara tiba-tiba beberapa kali, mobil mewahnya berhenti disebelah Sehun. Tentu saja, Sehun menolak untuk memasuki mobilnya tapi sial, pria itu selalu menariknya kemanapun.

Dia sudah mencium Sehun dengan panas setiap waktu, dan merobohkan dinding yang sudah dibangunnya dan mengubah itu menjadi abu. Rayuannya lambat dan _menggoda_ , dia akan mengubah Sehun menjadi berantakan sebelum berhenti dan mengagumi pekerjaan tangannya. Setelah semua ciuman dan godaan , pria itu akan membawanya keluar untuk makan malam. Itu menjadi sangat tak tertahankan pada akhirnya Sehun menyerah padanya , menggumamkan " **Ku** **mohon** " .

Selanjutnya , seperti apa yang dikatakan orang, adalah memori.

Now, dia hamil dengan anak JongIn , dan pria itu sudah mekatakan dia ingin memulai sebuah keluarga. Tapi sebuah keluarga tanpa cinta ? Itu bukan merupakan lingkungan yang ia inginkan untuk anaknya berkembang. Dan jangan lupa, bagaimana caranya dia memberitahukan anaknya bahwa ayahnya seorang tuan kejahatan ? Damn, masalah terus bertambah dan Sehun merasa terkuras energinya. Sehun berjalan ke arah salah satu bangku yang tersedia, memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Dia jadi gampang kelelahan dibandingkan dulu, dan Sehun benci kondisinya yang sekarang ini sambil dia bersender dan memandang ke atas langit. Langitnya terlihat sangat indah malam ini, di penuhi banyak bintang yang berkilauan.

" Cuaca agak dingin sekarang. Kau harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri lebih baik. " JongIn mucul di depannya . Pria itu melepaskan jaketnya , memakaikannya di tubuh ramping Sehun dan mengkancingkannya hingga ke atas.

" Aku akan menjaga anak ini. " Sehun memberitahukan keputusannya. " Aku akan menjaganya, dan sebaiknya kau mengambil bagian dalam membesarkannya karena aku **tidak** akan melakukannya sendirian. "

" Aku tidak akan memimpikan itu. " JongIn tertawa kecil. " Lalu apa kita ini ? "

" Aku masih belum tahu , tapi kita akan mencari tahunya. " Kata Sehun sambil dia membiarkan dirinya menyandari JongIn, yang biasanya tidak akan Sehun lakukan.

 _Sehun mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya mereka untuk satu sama lain, tapi setidaknya dia tidak akan melakukan itu sendirian._

T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D

.

.

.

[A/N] HELLOOOOO ~ XD Gw come back from hiatus gw ~ /is that even a hiatus ? XD/

Lol gw berasa bukan lgi hiatus tapi cma lagi sibuk aja ~ tapi yeahh syukur deh gw gak lama hiatusnya. Gw baru berhasil mengisi baterai KaiHun feels gw yang maren udh lowbat 10% XD . Emank dasarnya aja gw yang udh cinta mati ama KaiHun makanye gw gk bsa jauh-jauh ama daddy dan mommy gw ~ kangen rasanya gk lihat wajah mesum, ganteng badai , smirk sexy , senyuman tampan dan muka kuproy daddy Kai dan muka gemesin, cantik, centil, menye, dan sewot mommy Hun XD. So yeah let's party guys #plakk XD

Gw Cuma mau bialng big thanks buat yang udh support ini epep, yang fav n follow, buat yg review and nungguin thanks a lot ya ~ :'D You guys are amazing /^3^ /. Tanpa kalian gw mungkin bakal discontnued dan pindah otp gegara skandal si daddy ama tante judes gw ~ Sumpeh gw terhura banget pas baca comments kalian ~ bahkan ada yg smpe buat gw ngakak ~ J . Yah walaupun saat ini mugkin spirit KH gw masi 70% setidaknya gw masih bertahan sma KH ~ gw gk mau baper dan galau trs ~ nyesek jga cuyy ~ Gw jga mau say thanks buat temen2 gw yang udah mau dengerin unek2 1km gw dan mau dengerin ocehan dan tangisan gak jelas gw ~ apalagi buat satu org temen gw yang ngajarin gw bagaiman survive dgn berpikir bahwa anggap saja bang Ogen gak punya pacar ~ dan itu suskses walau hanya 50% Xd. Taoi ttp membantu. Dan buat oknum yang bela2in meneror gw di suatu siang **Nalita Livia C** lanjutin ni epep.

Sorry jga yaw gw gak nepatin janji gw buat update pas bebeb Hun ultah ~ habis gw lgi males bgt + tugas menumouk yahh jdi gitu ~ XD. Okay smpe sini aja cuap2 gw ~ gw yakin lu pada bosen :D

DAN JANGAN LUPA BUAT REVIEW SEBANYAK-BANYAK YA GUYS ~ GW LAGI BUTUH BANGET DUKUNGAN LU SEMUA BIAR GW TETAP BSA BERTAHAN DI DUNIA PERKAIHUNAN ~ Fighting KHS ~ KEEP LOVE AND SHIP KAIHUN 4 EVER 3

 **BIG THANK TO**

 **| MinnieWW | krishunkaihun | Cho Hyunjo | AwKaiHun | Kim Sohyun | Rilakkuma9488 | fyodult | yuliahoonsehun | yehet | exofujosh | Pink | KKnKH | n4 | Ollasuke | bungosh99| Zhang fei rin | andiasli99 | goolhara |**

 **Pojokan Review**

MinnieWW à tenang chingu, gw disini beserta para KHS yang lalen pada galau berat juga XD. Stay strong ! ;D

Krishunkaihun à omegee iyee kita senasibb ~ TT. Inilah resiko menjadi fangirl yg masih anak sekolahan /sigh/ . Okey ini udh . Jan lupa review lgi yee gw tunggu XD

Cho Hyunjo : aduh bener tu dekk ~ gw jga sempet kek kamu ~ cma pas lihat video sma poto2 dia yang tersenyum tampan gw jdi cinta lgi ~ /sigh/. Gw tau kok rasanya elu ~ kita semua merasakannya. So stay strong okay amd keep love bang Ongen XD

AwKaiHun à Gw jga pen aww sma elu nya (elah apa ini coba :v) Iye gw jga berasa kena heart attack. Gw jga berasa gitu kek dibangunin dri mimpi panjang yg indah dan dipenuhi lay XD. Gw jga gitu. Pertama cma iseng2 baca epep nya, trs ketagihan, trs mulai lihat video pict momen mereka yah jdi kecantol deh ~ gw juga KHS akut berat XD. Gpp kok. Lu mau curhat berkilo-kilo jga bakal gw terima. Krn gw tau perasaan lu :'). Stay strong ya J

Kim Sohyun à Ini die org yg paling gw tunggu review nya (apadeh) XD. First thank buat review yg panjanggg yaaa ~ lu tau aja gw suka yg panjang2 XD. Yah gw sih bukannya mau ninggalin Kai sma KH cma yah namaya manusi setiap org berbeda. Mungkin lu bsa terima dan stay strong tpi gw kagak bsa ciuss dah. Ini aja gw terkadang msi galau berat. Dan gw rasa itu hal yg wajar klw banyak yg hiatus dulu buat nenangin diri dri pda pindah otp dan ninggalin Kai / EXO ? Dan gw RT KERAS sma apa yg lu omongin. Sekali KaiHun ttp KaiHun. Kita hrs buktiin KHS itu seterong n tahan banting. ;D . Yeah no prob. Thanks buat review nya

Rilakkuma9488 à nah it's okay. Gw jga pen nya berpikir gitu tpi ya sudahlah. Doakan yg terbaik buat bang Ongen aja ~ walaupun msi berat :'( . okay . kamu semangat juga J

Fyodult à iyee lu bener ~ XD Iyaa gw juga berpikir gitu ~ lagian banyak yg bilang itu cma settingan doank ~ tpi yah semoga saja ;D

 **Yuliahoonsehun** **à** wkwkwk ~ iyee obat buat penghilang rasa galau akibat terserang virus baper bang ongen XD. Iyee tenang aja gw ttp bakal writing soalnya gw kan bru nongol. Ini udh apdet ya ~ thanks a lot dan review lgi J #KAIHUN4EVER

 **Yehet** **à** ini udh yaa J

 **Exofujosh** **à** iyee ~ anggep aja bang Ongen gk punya pacar ;D

 **Pink** **à** LOL XD *Gw banzai lu pake sempak si Sehun XD* iyee gw jga merasa bersalh pas nentuin buat hiatus berasa gk profersional tpi emank iye sih gw kan msi newbie jdi blm senior ngt. Iyee gw lgi berusaha buat memberikan yg terbaik seperti ortu gw (re: Kai ama Sehun) gw gak bakal dengerin berita shit itu XD. Thanks a lot ya buat kata2 semangat nya ~ keep review J

KKnKH à NAHHH BERARTI MSI MENDING GW SOALNYA GW TAUNYA PAS UDH PULANG SEKOLAH KLW GW TAU DI SEKOLAH UDH GW BANTAI TU TEMEN SEKELAS GW XD . Iyee smpe skrg itu yg sellau buat gw mau bogem mentah tu mereka. Apalagi mba judes gw mukanya pake senyum segala macem model iklan XD. Gw smpe skrg aja msi sering galau n mewek setiap kali teringat /sigh/. Yeah gw yakin dgn hiatus bsa memperbaiki suasana hati lu sma kek gw ~ so stay strong ya jgn lma2 jga hiatusnya ~ soalnya gw suka bca epep lu jga XD

N4 à huweeeeeee /lari ke pelukan eonnie/ #alay XD. Iyee eonnie gw tersiska lahir batin ni ~ L . well sometimes, gw iri sma orang dewasa ~ beda ama gw yg masi bocah ingusan yg rela2in gk punya pacar demi manteingin tu cogan dan cocant (re:Kai n Hun) XD. Well gw nangis smpe seminggu berturut-turut XD. Iyee skrg udh lumayan deh ~ gak segalau kemaren. It's okay eonnie ~ gw jga boleh kan sok kenal dgn manggil eonnie ? ;D

Ollasuke à wahh klw gw sih kagak bsa setuju dgn yg ini ~ sorry yee soalnya bias pertama gw Sehun gw udh cinta mati ~ jdi gw berharap saat ini cukup cma bang Ongen ~ dedek Sehun nya kapan2 aja pas udh umur 30 XD. Iyee gw jga berharap ternnyata dibelakang Kai ama Sehun ada something XD. Walahh selamet deh yee otp lu sailing lgi naek daun XD. Gw sih gak ship tpi gk jga benci cma gk pernah ngeship mereka habis gw KHS akut. XD

Bungosh99 à wkwkwk gw ngakak guling bca komen lu XD. Woles bro yg namanya KHS kagak ada yg pernah waras semua sarap semua apalagi pas news gituan ya udh makin sarp deh kita ~ gw jga gw malah jerit smbil geram macem doggy gw smpe dkira gila XD. LOL gw sma sekali blm bsa lgi. Dan yeah ini gw udp back again. Ditunggu review selanjutnya J

Zhang fei rin à nah luh aja yg gk biasin Kai syedih apalagi yg biasin macem gw XD. Yaelah smpe segitunya lu chingu. It's okay . gw ngerti rasa nya gimana. Cma mau say stay strong ya. J. Btw nama username lu susah banget XD

Andiasli99 à benr tuuh ~ semua sdh disetting oleh yg seSooman XD. Yups berdoa buat KaiHun J. Bener itu yg buat gw sedihh ~ walaupun gw sempat kecewa tpi gw kagak bs smpe benci ama tu kuproy XD. Okay now let's stay strong together XD

Goolhara à wkwkwkwk tau tuh. Kasi tau sma si Ongen ya laen kali stockin pengaman biar kagak terisi si Sehun nya XD. Gw jga baru tau XD. Thx for review J

Okay sekian balesannya ~ gw habisin 1 jam cma buat balesin ini ~ so MIND TO REVIEW ? J

XOXO, HnxKaiHun9488


	4. Chapter 4

CAPTIVATED (A REMAKE STORY OF CAPTIVATED)

PAIR : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol

Warning: Typos ahead , bahasa campur aduk, Yaoi, MPREG,UKESEHUN, DLDR!

All credit goes to Rosavine

Jan lupa baca A/N !

K-A-I-H-U-N

ENJOY !

Sehun sedang berada di ruang tunggu dan dia lebih _nervous_ dari pada yang seharusnya. Jongin tidak terlihat dimanapun, mengatakan kalau ia akan terlamabat karena harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan. Sejujurnya, Sehun sangat benci dengan rumah sakit, apalagi dengan bau obat-obatan yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan di rumah sakit. Ini mengingatkan Sehun dengan memori saat ia berumur 16 tahun , harus selalu pergi ke rumah sakit setelah pulang dari sekolah, untuk mengunjungi neneknya.

Neneknya sudah merawatnya sejak dia masih kecil karena orang tuan Sehun terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa mengurusnya. Wanita tua itu sangat tegas saat dibutuhkan, tetapi sebaliknya dia selalu baik kepada Sehun. Dia meggantikan tempat orang tua Sehun yang jarang berada dirumah.

Waktu yang dihabiskan dengan neneknya merupakan memori yang paling disukai Sehun. Sehun ingat dia menggunakan apron bergambar bunga, memanggang kue kering dan dia akan mencolekkan sedikit tepung ke pipi Sehun. Neneknya juga memastikan Sehun mengetahui segala hal tentang dapur , tidak memarahinya saat Sehun sudah memecahkan beberapa peralatan kesayangannya, telur yang gosong, dan menghancurkan isi dapur neneknya. Dia berkata bahwa untuk mendapatkan hari seorang pria adalah lewat makanan.

Itu merupakan waktu yang sangat indah dan Sehun sangat rindu dengannya sekarang, itu sebabnya Sehun tidak suka ke rumah sakit. Melihat jam tangannya, Sehun berharap Jongin akan cepat datang.

"Sehun" seorang perawat yang terlihat tegas memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sehun menghela nafas; sepertinya Jongin tidak akan sampai tepat waktu.

Pemeriksaan berjalan dengan baik, karena dokternya sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul. Selalu terdpat senyuman ramah diwajahnya sambil dia menjawab dengan sabar semua pertanyaan Sehun . Dia menjalankan bebrapa tes yang diperlukan Sehun dan tidak pernah sedekitpun Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran dokternya.

Pemeriksaan berakhir dengan cepat dan dokternya- yang dipanggil dengan nama Yixing- sudah menjadwalkan untuk pemeriksaan Sehun selanjutnya. " Kau menyadarikan kalau pria memiliki kesempatan yang lebih tinggi dalam keguguran ? "

" Aku tahu itu. " jawab Sehun. Sehun sudah mem _browsing_ tentang hal itu sebelum datang kesini. " Aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

" Aku juga berharap kau akan mendatangi semua pemeriksaan secara teratur, dan cobalah untuk tidak melewatinya. " Yixing menginstruksikannya, wajahnya terlihat tegas.

" Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. " Sehun meyakinkan Yixing , sambil Yixing mengantarkannya ke pintu.

" Akan lebih baik jika ayah dari anak itu berada di sini— "

" Tentang itu aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya. " potong Sehun , memberikannya senyum tipis. " Dia pria yang sangat sibuk. Well, Aku akan melihatmu lagi minggu depan. Sampai jumpa. "

" Beristirahatlah yang baik. " kata Yixing sebelum dia menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisikan nomor hp nya. " Jika kau punya pertanyaan lain kau bisa menelpon nomor ini. "

Entah kenapa Sehun terlihat tidak terkejut saat dia menemukan mobil JongIn berada di depan bangunan rumah sakit dan menunggunya? Pria sialan itu mungkin memasangkan GPS atau sesuatu di Sehun sehingga dia bisa megawasi Sehun sesukanya. Mungkin Sehun harus membicarakan hal ini dengan JongIn.

Sehun memasuki mobil itu dan— _oh wow betapa beruntungnya diriku_. Pikir Sehun sarkastik saat dia menemukan bahwa sopirnya adalah Chanyeol yang menyeringai kearahnya. " Hai, Princess. Kau terlihat cantik, selalu. "

" Aku tidak cantik, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Sehun melipat tangannya di dadanya. " Kau seharusnya menghadiri pertemuan penting itu dengan JongIn."

" Aku sekarang berada di bawah perintanya untuk melindungi mu. " Jawab Chanyeol. " Kenapa ? Kau meridukan ku ? Oh ~ aku sangat terharu jika kau benar-benar merindukanku. " Chanyeol mengatakn itu sambil mengapus air mata palsunya.

" Aku akan sangat senang jika aku muntah di dalam mobil ini, " Ancam Sehun dan mata Chanyeol menyipit. " Aku akan melakukannya sepenuh hati saat ini juga jika kau terus menggangguku. " Sehun menunjukkan senyum malaikat iblis nya.

Untungnya, Chanyeol terlihat menyadari petunjuknya kali ini dan menutup mulutnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk mendapatkan istirahat sejenak, sambil mendengarkan dengungan suara radio yang menidurkannya.

Sehun terbangun di ruangan yang asing dan dia tidak ingat dia keluar dari mobil. Dia sekarang berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang sangat lembut , membuat Sehun tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidur ini. Mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur, Sehun memakai sendal yang tersedia. Dia berjalan keluar kamar, berpikir untuk menjelajahi tempat baru ini, mumpung dia berada di sini.

Rumah ini terlihat berbeda, tapi berbeda yang baik. Rumahnya di dekorasi dengan nuansa cokelat dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat sangat licin dan mengkilap. Ruang tamunya bahkan memiliki perapian, seluruh ruangan terasa seperti **_rumah_**. Hangat dan mengundang, sebuah tempat yang membuatmu ingin tinggal. Semua perabotannya terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi , dan memiliki pahatan-pahatan yang indah. Sehun suka tempat ini. Dia lebih menyukai ini daripada rumah sebelumnya, terlihat terlalu mewah dan minimalis. Tidak memiliki sentuhan yang spesial dan terlalu dingin buat Sehun.

" Apa kau menyukai tempat ini ? " terdengar suara JongIn, mengejutkan Sehun yang berada di dapur, mengagumi peralatan yang terbuat dari merek yang ia sukai.

Masih terpukau dengan segalanya, membuat Sehun tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. _So_ , Sehun hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil ke arah JongIn.

" Baguslah. Dengan begitu mulai sekarang kita akan menempati rumah ini selama-lamanya." JongIn memberikannya sebuah senyuman kecil _bukan seringaian yang menyebalkan_ , dan Sehun berlari ke arah JongIn dan melemparkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan hangat Jongin.

" Kenapa ? " Sehun bertanya dengan lembut. Kenapa Jongin melakukan semua ini ?

" Karena rumah sebelumnya tidak aman buat **_kalian_** berdua. Dan ini bukanlah masalah yang besar bagiku. " Jawab Jongin.

Mungkin ini bukanlah masalah yang besar bagi Jongin, tapi ini memiliki _arti_ yang lain bagi Sehun. _Damn_ , dengan hormonnya; Sehun bisa merasakan air mata yang menusuk matanya dan Jongin tidak membantu sama sekali dengan dia yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

" Kau bodoh, pria yang bodoh, kau tahu ?" Sehun memukul-mukul dada bidang Jongin walaupun tidak sakit sama sekali bagi Jongin, sebelum akhirnya Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin. _Kali ini_ , Sehun yang memulainya.

T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D

[A/N] Hellooo all KHS ~ How's your days guys ? Good ? I've been good, idek. So, kali ini gw update nya cepetan kan ? Aturannya sih gw mau update besok aja tapi gw maled klw besok, so that's why gw update skgr :D Sorry ya klw Chap ini short. Soalnya gw lagi males aja buat ngetik jadi yahh maklumin gw yahh ~ /\ Anyway Thanks buat kalian semua yg udh Fav/Foll, REVIEW buat ni epep ~ stay support gw yahh ~ Dan gw berharap lu semua bakal nunjukin batang hidung lu semua lewat review ~ gak masalh sih klw cma next/lanjut yang penting itu udh buktiin klw kalian menghargai usaha gw ~ J Dan sorry gw gak bisa bales semua review chap kemaren. Gw cma bakal ngelurusin kebingungan kalian semua. DI SINI KAI ITU ORANGNYA TIPE2 CUEK BEBEK PEN KENA TABO TAPI PEDULI BGT AMA SI SEHUN. TRS SI SEHUNNYA YG NYEBELIN , JUDES MINTA AMPUN TAPI SEBENARNYA CUTE ~ KAI UDAH SUKA SAMA SEHUN KARENA BUKTINYA DIA NGEJAR2 SEHUN TERUS WALAUPUN DENGAN STYLE COOL GAK KAYAK TAMPANG COWOK GAK PUNYA HARGA DIRI. NAH SI SEHUNNYA YANG BELUM PUNYA PERASAAN SMA SI KAI. MAKANYA NANTI BAKAL DIJELASAIN BAGAIMAN PERKEMBANGAN PERASAAN SEHUN BUAT KAI SELAMA MEREKA MEMBANGUN KELUARGA. Okay, so fix ya buat yang masih bingung. Btw buat kerjaan Kai itu masih rahasia. XD

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP BABIES 3

 **MIND TO REVIEW PWESEEEE 3**

 **BIG THANKS TO**

 **| Kim Sohyun | MinnieWW | freakinkris | krishunkaihun | Dazzling Kaise | Cho Hyunjo | ugotnochim | Nagis Kitagawa | Rilakkuma8894 | relks88 | yuliahoonsehun | vitaminexo | AwKaiHun | ohsanie | | KaiHunnieEXO | | Tikha Samuel RyeoLhyun | qtpoop | sehunfans |**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPTIVATED (A REMAKE STORY OF CAPTIVATED)

PAIR : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol

Warning: Typos ahead , bahasa campur aduk, Yaoi, MPREG,UKESEHUN, DLDR!

All credit goes to Rosavine

K-A-I-H-U-N

*tulisan yang bercetak miring berarti itu moment yg udah lewat yah J

ENJOY !

JongIn menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti pria manis disebelahnya, sepertinya dengan hamil membuat kondisinya terlihat buruk, karena itu bisa terlihat dengan kantung mata yang terlihat seperti mata panda. Jongin menyisir rambut Sehun yang menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya, tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun memiringkan dirinya ke sentuhan Jongin. Jongin masih ingat malam dimana dia memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membawa Sehun padanya. _Itu merupakan salah satu malam dimana secara kebetulan dia mengunjungi klubnya , dan saat itu dia melihat Sehun terlihat sangat janggal. Ketidaknyamanannya terlihat dengan jelas diwajahnya dan itu membuat Jongin bingung kenapa Sehun bisa berada disana._

 _Well, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirnya sebelum akhirnya dia melihat Luhan berada ditempat yang tidak seharusnya—klubnya— dan menyuruh bawahannya untuk langsung mencari informasi tentang itu. Seperti apa yang telah diduganya, Sehun dan Luhan datang bersama, dan dia bisa menduga kenapa Xi Luhan berada disini. Luhan memiliki reputasi sebagi orang yang melawan kejahatan, tidak diperlukan seorang jenius untuk mencari tahu bahwa dia berada disini untuk menggali beberapa informasi penting Jongin. Itu tidak sepertinya dia akan mampu menemukan sesuatu, karena Jongin sangat berhati-hati dalam menutupi jejaknya._

 _Tidak ada yang pernh bisa menelusurinya, dan jika ada yang berani menentangnya , itu bisa dipastikan dengan mereka akan dikuburkan 6 kaki dibawah tanpa adanya belas kasihan. Karena itu, seharusnya dia membiarkan Sehun pergi. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Untuk sebuah alasan, dia merasa tertarik._

 _Sehun merupakan sesuatu yang berbeda; pria manis itu ketakutan. Dia gemetaran, dan suaranya bergetar tapi dia tetap menunjukkan muka yang tenang, berpura-pura menjadi berani. Usaha yang agak menggelikan sesungguhnya, tapi Jongin harus memberinya pujian karena tidak banyak orang yang bisa seperti Sehun. Jadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk bermain sedikit dengan pria manis itu, dan melihat bagaimana nasibnya. Dia keras kepala tapi Jongin menyukainya, sorot mata yang menantangnyalah yang memanggil Jongin. Dia suka pasangannya yang_ _ **agresif**_ _, dan Sehun adalah tantangan yang menarik, apalagi dia sangat cantik dan sexy._

 _Dari waktu ke waktu, dia menemukan dirinya sendiri mecari Sehun lagi dan lagi. Dia terus mengikuti Sehun, dan akhirnya dia membuat pria manis itu pindah dan tinggal bersamanya. Membuatnya hamil merupakan hal yang tak terduga, tetapi Jongin tak mempermasalahkan itu. Tetapi sekarang kelihatannya Jongin lebih lemah. Dia memiliki kelemahan sekarang, dan orang-orang yang berada di dunianya yang kejam pasti akan memanfaatkan itu. Semua bisa agak berantakan di masa depan, dan mungkin akan lebih berantakan jika dia berhasil menjadi sukses dengan apa yang dikerjakannya._

 _Jongin tidak bisa lengah sedikitpun, karena pria manis ini adalah miliknya untuk dilindunginya dan dia akan pasti membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuh bahkan sehelai rambut Sehun._

88 K-A-I-H-U-N 94

Terbangun dari tidurnya, Sehun merasakan lengan Jongin memeluk perutnya protektif dan dia tersenyum melihat pemandangan manis ini. Memperhatikan setiap detailnya, Sehun menyimpan itu keingatannya. Dia memiliki sebuah ide yang bagus untuk dijadikannya sebagai lukisannya. Menggeser lengan Jongin secara perlahan, Sehun membungkuk untuk memberi sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi Jongin sebelum pergi keluar dari kamar mereka untuk menyiapkan serapa pagi.

Sehun sedang asyik mencari panci saat dia merasakan lengan Jongin memluknya dari belakang, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun dan memberi sebauh kecupan disana. " Kembali tidur." Ucap Jongin.

" Pergi tidur lagi, kau tidak harus bangun sepagi ini. " Kata Sehun pada Jongin.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak berada disana, " jawab Jongin dengan mengantuk, belum benar-benar terbangun. Ini adalh sisi lain dari Jongin yang tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak, dan Sehun merupakan salah satu dari orang yang beruntung untuk melihtnya. " Kembali tidur. "

" Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi— ''

" Aku seharusnya mempekerjakan seorang pelayan untuk mu— "

" Jongin, Aku _hamil_ , bukan penyandang _cacat_. " Kejengkelan terlihat jelas disuara Sehun sambil dia melepaskan lengan Jongin. " Kau harus berhenti memperlakukanku seperti vas yang rapuh. Aku tidak akan hancur. "

" Aku tidak ingin kau berkerja berlebihan, " Ucap Jongin sambil dia memperhatikan Sehun menyiapkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti campuran pancake.

" Memasak tidak akan membunuhku, " Sehun memutar matanya. " Aku juga ingin kau memberhentikan semua bawahanmu yang— "

" Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Sehun. " Jongin menghela nafas. Ini mungkin sudah keseratus kalinya mereka bertengkar tentang hal ini, tapi dia tidak akan mengalah jika menyangkut hal ini. " Mereka ada untuk melindungimu saat aku tidak ada disekitarmu. "

" Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku, " balas Sehun. " Dia membenciku dan hanya mentolerirku karena kau. "

" Well, jika kau mau berhenti membuatnya cepat _tua_ , mungkin dia akan lebih menyukaimu. " Sehun menyarankan, dan langsung menyesal dengan menutup mulutnya. " Aku— "

" Apakah kau menyalahkan aku sekarang ? " tanya Sehun, matanya melotot tajam.

" Sehun, berpikirlah. " Jongin mendekatinya, hanya untuk melihat Sehun menjauh darinya. " Kau— "

" Aku tidak akan berbicara padamu. " bentak Sehun sebelum melepaskan apronnya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Jongin.

Bagus, sangat bagus. Mungkin Jongin harusnya menulis sebuah buku tentang bagaimana membuat pasanganmu yang hamil kesal dalam waktu 5 menit. Atau mungkin harusnya dia mencari sebuah buku yang akan mengajarinya bagaima untuk _tidak_ membuat pasanganmu yang hamil stress.

" Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, apakan _Princess_ memberikanmu waktu yang sulit ? " Ada sebuah kegelian yang terlihat jelas dalam suara Chanyeol sambil dia duduk dihadapan Jongin. " Aku menyarankan kau untuk **_mencampakkannya_** dan **_mencari_** yang baru. "

" Aku seharusnya menembakmu dan mengakhiri segalanya dengan mu dari dulu. " gertak Jongin. Chanyeol sudah menjadi tangan kanannya untuk waktu yg lama, tapi ada beberapa saat Jongin menanyakan kenapa dia membiarkan laki-laki yang menyebalkan ini disampingnya. " Berhenti mengganggu Sehun— "

" Yah, apakah kau tahu betapa sulitnya untuk menjaga _Princess_ itu ? Dia menarik masalah seperti magnet. " Chanyeol membela dirinya sendiri.

" Dia sedang hamil sekarang, " Jongin memberitahukan Chanyeol, hal yang belum pernah dikatakannya pada siapapun. Tapi Chanyeol harus tahu karena dia sering ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sehun.

" Woah, y **ou're in for it now** " kegelian kembali lagi terpancar dari suara Chanyeol dan Jongin memerintah Chanyeol untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya untuk seharian ini.

Sehun menjadi keras kepala, dia tahu itu, tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyukai dengan pemikiran sekelompok pria berjas hitam dan sangar mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Dia baik-baik saja sendirian dan dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan sangat baik. Seperti apa yang telah dia katakan sebelumnya pada Jongin, dia sedang hamil bukan cacat. Sehun tau apa jenis pekerjaan Jongin berada di, dan ada banyak orang yang ingin dia mati. Jika Jongin tampil sebagi objek yang banyak menarik orang, yang secara otomatis membuat mereka menjadi target. Itu semua sudah jelas dari pertama kali.

Lupakan itu, Sehun bisa mencapai kompromi. Itu tidak seperti dia akan mengizinkan sebuah tim untuk menjaganya, karena itu akan terlihat sangat menyolok mata. Jika itu hanya seseoarang atau dua orang maka itu tidak masalah dengan Sehun, tapi dia sepenuhnya menolak bersama Chanyeol.

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak terlihat terlalu menyenangkan, karena Chanyeol telah mengancam untuk membunuh Sehun jika dia melakukan satu kesalahanpun, dan Sehun telah menendangnya karena _dia kira siapa dirinya ini ?_

Melihat lampu lalu lintas yang bersombil orang berubah menjadi hijau, Sehun menyeberangi jalan dan baru saja ingin mengambil hpnya dan menelpon Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan dari semua arah. Pada saat dia melihat mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya, Sehun sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar.

Pikiran terakhirnya sebelum kegelapan menguasainya adalah **Jongin**.

T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D

/peace for the cliffhanger/

LOL XD

BYE

PLEASE DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT JUST A LITTLE BIT OF WORDS. IT IS REALLY PRECIOUS FOR ME. J

 **THANKS TO**

 **| yuliahoonsehun 3 | Kim Sohyun 3 | darkisgood | Rilakkuma8894 3 | Nagisa Kitagawa 3 | vitaminexo | Bear Bunny 3 | AwKaiHun 3 | 3 | relks88 | KaiHunnieEXO 3 | Park Rinhyun –Uchiha | MinnieWW 3 | 3 | widiyanthimanurung | choi yewon11 | andiasli99 |**


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"CAPTIVATED (A REMAKE STORY OF CAPTIVATED)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"PAIR : KAIHUN (UKE SEHUN!)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Cast : Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Warning: Typos ahead , bahasa campur aduk, Yaoi, MPREG,UKESEHUN, DLDR!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"All credit goes to Rosavine/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"K-A-I-H-U-N/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"*This is a side story of Captivated/ Drabble. Terserah kalian mau baca ini atau nggak , soalnya ini gk bakal mempengaruhi ceritanya. Enjoy !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"[Drabble] Crib/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? " Tanya Sehun, sambil menaikkan satu alisnya ke arah Jongin. Dia baru saja terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara berisik dari arah kamar bayi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Kelihatannya seperti apa menurut mu ? " Jongin menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Apakah kau berencana untuk menghancurkan rumah ? " Tanya Sehun dengan menunjukkan ekspresi jahilnya sambil dia berjalan mendekati Jongin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pria tampan itu menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku dan tampak sangat berantakan. Ini merupakan hal yang baru dan Sehun ingin mengambil foto dari Jongin yang terlihat tidak rapi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Aku sedang membuat boks bayi. " Jawab Jongin datar, memutar matanya sambil dia melihat sekali lagi buku petunjuk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Apakah kau butuh bantuan untuk itu ? " Sehun menunjuk pada tumpukan kayu dilantai. " Aku pernah belajar pertukangan saat masih kecil. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Aku sudah mulai mengerti. " tolak Jongin dengan tegas. " Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang sedang hamil memegang palu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Yah! Aku sudah bilang padamu Aku emhamil/em, bukan emcacat/em ! " protes Sehun, harga dirinya sebagai pria emjantan/em merasa terpukul karena Jongin memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Tetap tidak, " Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Nada suaranya tidak memperbolehkan argumen lain sambil dia memalu sebuah paku. " Anyway, pergilah dan lakukan apapun yang harus kau lakukan— "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Jongin, jangan keras kepala. " Sehun menghela nafas. " Tidak masalah untuk meminta bantuan sesekali— "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Aku tidak butuh pertolongan " balas Jongin cepat. Sehun memutar matanya jengah, sebelum pergi untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pada malam harinya saat Sehun pergi keruangan bayi dan menyadari bahwa boks bayinya tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Pergi menuju ruang tengah , dia melihat Jongin sedang duduk di sofa dan sedang menonton berita di Tv. " Dimana boks bayinya ? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya di lain hari. " jawab Jongin kelewat tenang. Sehun tersenyum jahil kearah Jongin tapi memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sepertinya masih ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Kim Jongin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"[Drabble] Hyung/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Hey, Hun " panggil Jongin tiba-tiba ditengah mereka sedang asyik menonton drama kesukaan Sehun (Re: DOTS). " Sehun. " panggil Jongin lebih tegas saat Sehun masih belum memperhatikannya dan malah cekikikan saat smelototi/s melihat aktor prianya sedang bershower ria./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Huhh ~ Wae ? " dengus Sehun malas. Dia merasa sangat terganggu karena Jongin menggangu acaranya 'mengagumi pahatan indah tubuh Kapten Yoo Si Jin satau bisa disebut calon suaminya di dunia yg lain/s.'s /s/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Kalau dipikir-pikir kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung. Panggil aku Hyung. " ucap Jongin dengan serius. Terkadang Jongin merasa sangat kesal terhadap Sehun karena dia selalu berbica informal dengannya walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih muda dari Jongin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Tidak. " balas Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tv. " Aku tidak mau. " Dan kemudian dia menangkup wajahnya yang bersemu merah akibat melihat senyuman tampan dari kapten Yoo Si Jin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Kalau kau tidak mau memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung, aku akan membuatmu mau memanggilku emHyung/em. " Jawab Jongin diiringi dengan seringaian mesum. " Panggil aku emHyung/em , Sehunnie ~ "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Merasakan adanya tanda-tanda bahaya Sehun segera dengan cepat berdiri dari sofa dan hendak ingin melangkah pergi saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan Jongin menariknya kebawah, dan langsung mencium bibir pink tipisnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan kencang sambil membisikkan pada Sehun " Kau ingin kemana Sehunnie ? Kau masih belum memanggilku emHyung/em. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Tidak— lepaskan aku, sialan. " balas Sehun terbata-bata saat dia merasakan tangan Jongin merayap masuk ke dalam bajunya. Pria mesum sialan ini dengan beraninya mulai megecupi setiap inci dari leher putih nan jenjang Sehun, meninggalkan bercak-bercak keunguan disekitarnya, dan membuat Sehun merinding./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Kau masih belum mau memanggilku dengan Hyung ? " tanya Jongin, menggoda Sehun. " Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku akan membuat mu memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung sambil strongemmelakukannya/em/strong di sini atau dikamar ? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Jo— Jongin, " Sehun mencoba mendorong Jongin menjauh karena si mesum sialan ini berani-beraninya menggoda Sehun. " Ya—yah! Ber—berhenti. " /p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Tapi Kau masih belum memanggilku Hyung, dan lagian bagian yang terbaiknya belum emdimulai/em. " jawab Jongin sebelum meraup bibir menggoda Sehun, sambil tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sehun hingga berhenti tepat di bokong emsemok/em Sehun. " Jadi, Sehun kau ingin melakukannya dengan span style="text-decoration: underline;"gaya/span apa malam ini ? Dari belakang (Re: Doggy Style) atau kau lebih suka span style="text-decoration: underline;"bermain/span kuda-kudaan diatas ku ? " Seringaian Jongin semakin melebar saat dia mengatakan kata-kata laknat itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sehun menelan ludah, wajahnya bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus saat Jongin bermain-main dengan bibirnya menggunakan lidahnya. Sejak malam itu, Sehun bersumpah akan memanggil Jongin dengan hyung, well saat dia disuruh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"[Drabble] Weakness/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sehun suka berpikir bahwa dia tidak memiliki kelemahan, dan kebetulan sekali dia sangat pintar dalam meyakinkan dirinya tentang itu. Tapi rupanya, itu tidak benar, karena sesungguhnya dia memiliki kelemahan sama seperti orang lain. Sehun hanya sangat pintar dalam menyembunyikannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kelemahan itulah alasan Sehun memasuki kelas memasak. Ya, Sehun sendiri yang memasukkan dirinnya ke kelas memasak-secara sukarela- tanpa dipaksa menggunakan pistol ditunjukkan kearahnya, dan dia menyesali keputusannya, semenjak dia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di kelas. Seperti itu belum terlihat buruk karena Sehun adalh satu-satunya laki-laki di kelas memasak, pengajarnya membuat mereka semua mengenakan apron pastel yang berenda dan dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Jongin pasti tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menggodanya jika dia mengetahui tentang ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tetapi sesungguhnya, ini semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan bagaimana semua wanita di kelas memasak memandanginya mulai dari pelajaran pertama. Beberapa dari mereka dengan terang terangan ingin mengajaknya berkencan, sedangkan yg lainnya berusaha untuk menjodohkan Sehun dengan anak mereka walaupun Sehun sudah mengatakan dia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Sehun sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah seharusnya dia memberitahukan mereka bahwa dia hamil atau meminta Jongin untuk menjemputnya setelah kelas berakhir— tidak, ide yang kedua tidak akan berhasil. Mungkin benar, mereka tidak akan tertarik padanya tetapi wanita-wanita itu pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk mengenalkan Jongin pada mereka./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ini berarti dia harus tetap pada ide pertama. Meronggoh sakunya untuk mencari kunci sambil berpikir bagaimana reaksi dari wanita-wanita itu. Membuka pintu, dia disambut dengan Jongin yang pulang awal dari biasanya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mencium kening dan bibir Sehun, Jongin mengambil sebuah kotak dari Sehun. " Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan ? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Tidak banyak, " Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan mengikuti Jongin ke dapur. " Melawan semua usaha-usaha wanita disana , dan berusaha untuk tidak mengosongkan kue. Bagian dari hidupku. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Apakah kau ingin aku menjemputmu— "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Tidak! Jangan! " Teriak Sehun, membuat Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kebingungan. " Maksudku kau tidak perlu melakukannya , karena kau sangat sibuk. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jongin mengangukkan kepalanya dengan santai sambil dia memperhatikan Sehun meletakkan sepotong kue ke piring. Mengambilnya dengan garpu, Sehun menyuapi Jongin dan dengan cemas menunggu reaksi dari Jongin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dihitungan ke-3,2,1— Jongin memandangnya dan memberikannya sebuah senyum tipis dan 2 jempol. Damn senyuman itu, sangat mematikan, karena itu mempunya kekuatan membuat Sehun meleleh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Senyuman itu membuatnya semuanya berarti./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Keesokan harinya , Sehun melihat Jongin bersender pada mobilnya dan terlihat seperti model yang berpose untuk pemotretan. Ketika dia melihat Sehun, dia berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dibelakangnya, Sehun bisa mendengar ocehan wanita-wanita itu membesar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Menyeringai padanya, Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium Sehun dengan lembut dan sensual. Sekarang, dengan pasti para wanita itu menjerit dan Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya pelajaran memasak selanjutnya sambil dia membiarkan Jogin menuntunnya ke mobil./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"E-N-D/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"[A/N] Diingatkan kembali ini hanya drabble/side story dari Captivated yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan Jongin dan Sehun. Akan masih ada Drabble selanjutnya ~ Kalian tunggu aja yaa. Btw sorry ye gw masukin DOTS habis gw masi blm bisa move on dari tu film. Please review yg banyak ya , kasi tau apakah kalian suka sama Drabble ini. Thanks a lot babies ! Love you so much ! 3/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"P.S Dan sorry sorry banget yah klw mungkin kalian semua bakal pada kecewa sma gw tpi jujur gw udh muak dpt pesan yg selalu nanyain ttg kayaknya mereka udh pernah baca ni ff tpi yg hunhan ~ pliss dehhh dri awal gw kan udh bilang klw ini ni remak dri tu cerita tapi dgn pair KH ~ capek deh gw tulis warning nya di awal2 ~ masih mending sering review tpi ini jarang review cma sekali2 nongol + pake guest kan nyebelin ~ trs gw paling muak sma yg selalu nyuruh2 gw buat panjangin lgi ni cerita bilang jdi gk konsenlah apalah ~ nah kan gw udh bilang gw masih newbie gw msi blm bsa nulis yg panjang2 ~ entar gw buat agak panjang malah jdi bosenin situ juga kan yg jdi bosen ~ -_-'' klw mau cerita yg panjang cri aja tuh sono cerita KH yg panjang2 kan bertebaran ~ serius gw capek loh sebenarnya buat cerita ~ gw harus nulis walaupun tugas gw setumpek ~ lu pikir gk susah ya ~ klw gak suka ya gk usah dibaca gitu aja susah banget ! gimana gw gk malas coba klw diginiin trs ~ gw tuh butuhnya SUPPORT + REVIEW kalian bukan komenan yg tak penting yg buat ge down ! SO THANKS YA YG UDH BUAT MOOD GW DOWN DALAM NULIS ! BARU AJA GW MAU RAMEIN KH FF TPI KLW GINI SIH SORRY AJA ! MENDING GW OUT AJA SEKALIAN DRI FF ! SO SELAMAT BUAT YG GK SUKA GW MUTUSIN BUAT DISCONTINUED NI CERITA SMPE KAPANPUN! TERSERAH KALIAN MAU NGOMONG APA OKAY! BYE! /p 


End file.
